


Teach Me

by padfootsotter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t really answer her, “This is going to be a bit disorientated at the start, as I have no idea how to do anything. John showed me a website, a porn website, but that didn’t really help,” he finally sat down next to her, “so I’m going to have you teach me some things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

“Are you sure about this?” She asked him as she walked through the door, “We don’t have to, you now? It’s fine if we don’t, if you’re not ready.”  

 

He walked from behind her and took off his coat, "I told you, I'm ready." He began taking off his shoes as well, slowly and unsurely, this was one of the things he knew he couldn’t deduce or be ready for, no matter what. He had encounters, of course, but he just simply shrugged them off. But with her, it was different, it was special for him and for her. “I wouldn’t tell you I’m ready if i’m not.”

 

“Calm down, I was just saying that if you’re not ready I won’t be upset or anything.” She explained as she stood in front of him.

 

He looked at her, his gaze one of confusion, “Why didn’t you make fun of me?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

He sat down and looked at her, “Everyone I knew somehow has made a joke of how I’m like this. Never having an intimate relationship. Why aren’t you like them?” He asked, he was sincere and he felt ridiculous.

 

She sighed and sat down on the bed. “I haven’t made fun of you because I care about you, you mean something to me. Trust me, your friends they haven’t made fun of you, they’re just stating a fact.” She reached for his hand and yanked him gently towards her.

 

He stiffened and didn’t sit next to her, “What after this?”

 

“After this? Well we’ll see. See if you still like me after this,” she gave him a small chuckle, “but let’s not dwell on that, we can cross over that bridge when we get there. Right now, is right now.” Again she tried and make him sit down next to her, but no avail.

 

“I just- have you done this before?”

 

“What?”

 

“Being intimate with someone.”

 

“I won’t lie, I have a couple of times, they weren’t very special,” she sighed and let go of his hand, “now you’re thinking why have sex with them if they weren’t special? The answer is I trusted them.”

 

He waited until she elaborated, when she didn’t he began speaking again, “Do you trust me?”

 

She shook her head letting them fall into her hands, “You know I do Sherlock. The question is do you trust me? With this? With us?” She wasn’t getting frustrated with him, she can see where he was coming from. Time after time people made comments about how he was still a virgin.

 

He didn’t really answer her, “This is going to be a bit disorientated at the start, as I have no idea how to do anything. John showed me a website, a porn website, but that didn’t really help,” he finally sat down next to her, “so I’m going to have you teach me some things.”

 

She knew that he trusted her after that, even if he didn’t say it specifically. “You bet I will, now do you think you can handle me?” She leaned over to him and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him.

 

She ghosted her mouth over his, “I think the question is, do you think you can handle me? Who knows, I might become a sex god after this.”

 

“Yes, but you’ll become my sex god.”

 

“Yours, now get to teaching me.” She collided her mouth against his roughly and began teaching him.

  
  
  


.

  
  



End file.
